


Percolating Gently

by LadyVisenya



Category: It Lives (Visual Novels), it lives in the woods - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jane Lives AU, Soulmates, and mc and noah are, mc and noah are basically her parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVisenya/pseuds/LadyVisenya
Summary: Jane is saved at the end of It Live in The Woods. She's a child and needs a family but all she really has is Noah and MC. But they're willing to be a family for her.
Relationships: Noah Marshall/Main Character (It Lives In The Woods)
Kudos: 9





	Percolating Gently

> It’s the three of them in the end. Jane. Noah. And you. Just like it started. Just like it had been.
> 
> Always you caught up between the two Marshall twins; Jane’s hand in yours gripping tight and never backing down as she poured water into dirt to make mud. At nine, and never having shared Jane’s attention before, Noah had snubbed you on more than one occasion, shooting down watching Resident Evil just because you had suggested it.
> 
> It was funny how you’d befriended Noah first. Jane had a fever the week your parents moved to Westchester (to study some microbe that was super rare or some other incredibly niche nerdy thing). You’d been left to roam the neighborhood on your own as per usual, drawing trees and pets you wished for in chalk, and then Noah.
> 
> Noah.
> 
> Redfield- Jane’s let up at least a little. You’re no longer stuck to that awful chair in terror but griping Noah’s shoulders, your fingers clutching the fabric of his denim jacket because he can’t, you won’t let him take her place.
> 
> He’s been through so much already.
> 
> They both had.
> 
> “Noah,” you stammer out, chilled to the bone from terror or the fact that you were in a damp and freezing underground chamber–probably both. “Noah, you can’t!” You tighten your grip on him even as his frown deepens, anger clear on his features as he glares down at you.
> 
> You cut him off before he can snap at you. Looking over at Jane, no longer blazing, but hovering around, a shadow spilling into the corners of the room, eyes a cold blue without an ounce of friendliness or curiosity.
> 
> “I’m sorry,” you tell her, because this was all your fault. You should’ve never encouraged her. You should’ve saved her. You should’ve done more: anything but brush the memory of her away instead of dealing with the events of that summer. Denial had long been your method of choice but here Jane was. It had all been real.
> 
> You owe her this much.
> 
> And Noah-
> 
> “I promised I’d be there for you,” you think of the whistle, “I promised I’d protect you so that’s what I’m going to do now,” you say even as your hands shake. “Let me take your place.”
> 
> You move to stand, but Noah doesn’t budge, his head shaking as his agonized wide eyes meet yours. There’s always been a sincere quality in the warmth of Noah’s brown eyes that put you at ease and had you feeling like you two were the only people in the world and you could never say no to him; not now. He’s a mess (just how you feel), beanie about to slide off his tangled hair, tear tracks down his cheeks. There’s a pull in your chest, the painful need to throw your arms around him and hug him until the world stops being this shitty but you doubt you’d ever leave his side if you hug him now.
> 
> Noah shakes his head. “It should be me,” he utters into the eerie acoustics of the chamber, the horror of the situation audible in his voice. “It should have been me then. I can finally make things right.”
> 
> Your lip grumbles as you cry out, “don’t say that,” your hand reaching up to cup his cheek, “don’t you dare say that bullshit Noah-we were kids! None of this,” you look around, look at Jane, “this shouldn’t have happened to anyone. And it wasn’t anyone’s fucking fault!”
> 
> If-when you got out of this, you were going to throw hands with Mrs. Marshall.
> 
> You used to wish she’d been your mother.
> 
> The shadow that is Jane inches closer.
> 
> Right.
> 
> It had to be you or him.
> 
> His skin was warm against your hand and you don’t-you don’t think you can live in a world where Noah isn’t there and he’s had the shittiest time and you could’ve reached out but you didn’t and he doesn’t deserve this because he thinks he deserves this.
> 
> Noah thinks he should’ve died.
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> This was all so fucked up.
> 
> “It’s okay,” Noah whispers softly, his hand covering yours before gently removing your hand from his cheek, removing your hold on him. “It’s okay.”
> 
> “But-” you look at Jane.
> 
> You didn’t know what was worse, a world without Noah in it or a world where Noah became some twisted monster the same way Jane had over the years of loneliness. No one started out a monster.
> 
> You shake your head, reaching for Noah’s hand, “I promised I wasn’t leaving you again.”
> 
> His eyes widen in shock, giving him that doe eyes look that sort of made you want to kiss him, as if he’d forgotten all about that moment, as if he thought he wasn’t worth it but Noah deserved more than death. He should get to go to culinary school and deal with shitty customers at Baby Jane’s.
> 
> And it was too late to save the day.
> 
> If you were being honest, it was nine years too late. It was all about doing the best you could in impossible circumstances because Jane didn’t deserve to spend an eternity alone and scared and a monster either.
> 
> Intertwining your fingers with his, you swallow thickly before replying in a steady voice, having made your choice the moment Noah had been willing to go find Dan alone, when he’d opened up to you at the shop and you realized all this time it hadn’t just been you dealing with the repercussions of Redfield, “Together.”
> 
> You weren’t going to fail Noah again.
> 
> Noah is speechless.
> 
> But Jane was always able to go with the flow. A shadowy limb ghost over both your hands, in the vein of those cheesy moments in anime when a best friend speech got everyone through a big battle.
> 
> “Allll play too g etherR.”
> 
> “Yeah,” Noah says sadly, accepting that there was no version of this ending that didn’t end in tragedy. “together.”
> 
> At least this way, you could be monsters together.
> 
> “It’s okay Jane,” he tells his sister, his hand squeezing yours, “we’ll take over from here.”
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> You wake up cold, thinking that you’d left your bedroom window open (not that you were doing much sleeping in that room after the Dan night terror) again, but you’re greeted with the sight of Jane curled up asleep between you and Noah looking the same as she had at the many sleepovers you’d have at their house. You don’t know if she’s real or if this is a dream or if you’re dead and this is just a figment of your new reality, but you don’t care.
> 
> Finally, you understand the ending of Inception.
> 
> You don’t want to wake them up, still exhausted yourself, but Jane keeps shivering and you can only imagine how worried your friends were. Your phone’s dead.
> 
> You couldn’t stay here.
> 
> “Noah,” you whisper, the sound echoing throughout the chamber. “Noah…”
> 
> He grumbles in his sleep, but doesn’t wake up.
> 
> “Noah,” you hiss.
> 
> “What,” Noah slurs, shifting as he lifts his head, jostling Jane at his side but your friend who was dead, was previously dead, continues to sleep looking like a particularly angelic little girl.
> 
> You can tell when the situation dawns on him: the twitch of his lips as his mouth settles into a frown, brows becoming drawn in thought.
> 
> It’s day outside.
> 
> You’re not sure which day.
> 
> Noah’s phone is also dead.
> 
> Both of you stumble through the woods half asleep, Noah carrying Jane as if she was the most precious thing in the world which she was because she had been dead but now she wasn’t and you were beginning to hope this was real and not a trick and that Jane was getting a shot at a normal childhood.
> 
> “We should go to my house,” you offer, keeping your voice low as to not disturb Jane who continued to sleep, no wonder Andy and Ava had been able to draw so many mustaches on her back in the day. “It’s closer.”
> 
> And also you had no way of explaining how Jane had suddenly come back to life. That was something to process later. First a warm bed and sleep and then you had to let your friends know you weren’t dead and figure out the whole Jane being alive with Noah. But first, sleep.
> 
> “Yeah, okay,” Noah answer’s, clearly still in shock. “Sounds good.” He says as if you two were discussing the weather and not sudden resurrection.
> 
> Then again, was this really that big of a leap considering everything that happened in the last few months?
> 
> You kick off your shoes and curl up with the Marshall twins to sleep.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> “Why are you so much taller,” Jane asks once you’ve all woken up and yes, Jane’s still there, flesh and blood and the idea begins to solidify that she’s alive and well, well maybe not, you don’t know how much she remembers if at all and you still don’t know what to do with her but for now Noah’s rifling around your sparse kitchen, sending you a judgemental look at the half empty pancake box mix that expired a month ago but there’s no gross mold or anything so he uses it anyway, unwilling to leave Jane alone for a second.
> 
> Noah smiles easily, which has you smiling, “I’m not tall,” he replies to his sister, “you just shrunk.”
> 
> She frowns, nose wrinkling and you had forgotten she did that when she was upset, her nose wrinkling up as her lips turn downward. It was adorable. Then in classic Jane fashion she decides, “that’s a lie.” And sticks her nose up in the air, her fingers continuing to do whatever in your hair. It feels nice, her small fingers weaving clumsily through your thick hair, but Jane had never actually learned to braid so you’re pretty sure she’s just tangling your hair up but you wouldn’t refuse Jane anything right now.
> 
> It’s been days since the dance.
> 
> You have countless missed calls from your friends, texts getting increasingly and increasingly panicked, and nothing from either of your parents.
> 
> “Turn around,” Jane squeaks, tapping your shoulder urgently.
> 
> “Alright, alright,” you say, shifting in your seat. She’s tiny. All red hair and freckles and she hasn’t left your side since waking you up, knees in your side as she’d yelled that she was bored and wanted to play so loud it had woken Noah up.
> 
> Jane looks at you with a frown. “You’re big too.” Then her lower lip wobbles.
> 
> Shit.
> 
> Hastily, you pull her onto your lap, wrapping your arms around her.
> 
> “Why am I still small,” she whispers, looking up at you with the same wide brown eyes you were so used to.
> 
> “Uh,” you swallow thickly, trying to figure something out because maybe she didn’t remember and wasn’t that for the best? Wouldn’t that be the best case scenario? The only problem is you’re barely eighteen and not at all prepared to handle a nine year old. Had you really been this small when your parents decided to fuck off? “It’s because…you’re special, like Peter Pan.”
> 
> She crunches up her nose for a second, thinking. Then in her child innocence, she nods, deciding she likes the explanation. “You should’ve come with me,” Jane pats your cheek sadly, “grown ups are so boring.”
> 
> Noah wheezes, a pancake slipping off the spatula as his shoulders shake with laughter.
> 
> You hadn’t had time to talk about what had happened, what he had done, and you certainly hadn’t had time to process your feelings on any of it, but you were always glad to see him laughing.
> 
> “Someone had to take care of your dumb brother,” you reply, legs kind of going numb with her weight.
> 
> Jane nods sagely, “Noah is dumb. Because he’s a changeling.”
> 
> When you were kids, you’d both been obsessed with goblins and trolls and fairy tales. You two would dig in the dirt looking for hag stones. Sticks would double as magic wands and swords. The old fur jacket Jane liked to play dress up with was her selkie skin and you would take turns hiding it around the house.
> 
> Noah rolls his eyes. He hadn’t liked your weirdo kid games the first time around, he liked them even less now and you can’t help but grin at his expense. “You’re the redhead in the family.”
> 
> Jane blows a raspberry.
> 
> What a way to win an argument.
> 
> It’s past midnight before Jane crashes.
> 
> You’re on your third watch of frozen which had seemed like a great way to keep Jane inside the first time when you’d suggested it (kids loved that movie) and had become the worst, as Jane made you watch the movie again and again, singing “do you want to build a snowman” at the top of her lungs. That hadn’t stopped you and Noah from helping her find all the pillows in your house to build a castle with. Your living room has become a pillow castle fort.
> 
> During the second watch, Jane had dug around through your closet, before finding a blue hoodie you didn’t even remember you had and tying it around her shoulders. “You’re Anna,” she’d told you, giving you pigtails when she gave up on braids.
> 
> Now, she was asleep on the couch, drooling on her pillow.
> 
> Noah immediately turns off the TV. “You couldn’t have put on Shrek?”
> 
> You’re sitting next to him on the floor, finally giving into the urge to look at the news on your phone. You hadn’t risked it while Jane was awake. She was a nosy child.
> 
> You frown, “we need to tell the others.” Because this was really happening. Jane was alive and you didn’t know what to do with that. She needed…fuck-she needed school and parents and probably therapy if she remembered any of it. You were just eighteen. You had no idea what to do.
> 
> Noah’s responding frown mirrors yours. “What? Why!”
> 
> “She just came back from the dead,” you reply quietly. “She needs-fuck what are we going to tell your mom?”
> 
> His expression turns angry, brows furrowing. “Fuck her. She doesn’t deserve to know.”
> 
> “Noah,” you sigh, not wanting to argue with him because what was there to argue. His mom was a shitty parent. “Dan, Andy…they think we’re dead. They deserve to know after what happened. They deserve an explanation.”
> 
> He flinches.
> 
> “And besides-we’re in high school! What are we-what the hell are we going to do with her,” you say gently because you couldn’t keep her cooped up in your house. You had things like high school and maybe college if you could salvage this quarter. You didn’t have a job. “She needs parents. And school. And…” You throw your hand sup in the air. You had no clue what she needed. You weren’t a functioning adult. You didn’t know what kids need.
> 
> “She has me.” Noah hisses back.
> 
> You roll your eyes. “I know that-fuck Noah,” becuase he was getting angry with you when all you were trying to do was help. God, he could be so freaking dense sometimes. “She deserves a normal childhood. How the hell are we supposed to do that for her? Does she remember any of it?” You cross your arms over your chest and stare at your feet. The garish pink nail polish was still intact.
> 
> Didn’t people need birth certificates and stuff?
> 
> Lucas would know.
> 
> Lily could probably do her computer thing and help with that.
> 
> He falls silent, glaring at the blank TV screen.
> 
> Noah’s breathing is harsh and you wait patiently.
> 
> “I can drop out,” Noah finally says quietly. “Get a job…”
> 
> “I’m going to call Lily,” you reply. “We need groceries anyway.” Like hell were you leaving Jane for even a second. This time, you mean to keep your promise.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Jane bursts into tears when she sees all her friends grew up without her, eyes turning red as tears streamed down her eyes and she buried her face in Noah’s chest, refusing to budge. He rubs his hand comfortingly against her back, carrying her upstairs.
> 
> Even from the living room, still a mess, you can hear her sob upstairs.
> 
> “What the absolute fuck,” Lucas utters, taking a seat, resting his head in his hands.
> 
> “Explain,” Stacy urges, already unpacking the groceries you’d requested into your kitchen.
> 
> You do.
> 
> You go over the last couple of days, most of which you spent sleeping.
> 
> “I think it says a lot about how fucked our lives are that this is only like the second craziest thing to happen to us,” Andy mutters, pacing around the room. “I mean,” he says stopping near the kitchen island, “the whole town got brainwashed!”
> 
> “Does-does she remember,” Lily asks.
> 
> You shrug, “I…I don’t think so. Clearly she doesn’t know why we’re all older. Maybe it’ll come back to her?” You hope it doesn’t.
> 
> “So what are we going to do,” Lily says, looking around at everyone.
> 
> Dan speaks up, “Jane could have blocked out those memories. My therapist said that can happen with traumatic events.”
> 
> “That makes sense,” you find yourself saying, slumping in your seat. You think you could just finish high school at home. It’s not like your parents would know, or care. They’re not here. That way Noah can finish high school and you can look after Jane. But then what?
> 
> “Just so we’re all on the same page,” Ava asks rhetorically, “we’re just going to ignore the fact Noah tried to kill us?”
> 
> You flinch.
> 
> “Jesus fucking christ Ava,” Andy snaps, looking just as agitated as you’ve all felt for months.
> 
> “One crisis at a time,” Stacy complains, closing the cupboard door with a hard thunk, “I can only handle one crisis at a time.” Then she looks over at you, “are you-is…you can stay at my house if you need to.” No one suggests Noah and Jane going to their own house.
> 
> You shake your head.
> 
> At some point, you were going to hash things out with Noah, but it wasn’t exactly anger at Noah that you felt. It was hurt and the raw heart crushing betrayal. You know you hadn’t been there for him when he needed you–for years– but you thought, you wish he had just told you about Jane being Redfield.You would have helped, you would have done anything to help Noah and Jane and maybe no one would’ve needed to play are you scared at all. Fuck.
> 
> But no. You don’t feel scared at being here with him which was what Stacy was asking about. It hadn’t even crossed your mind even once.
> 
> But it feels too private to tell them that the three of you have been inseparable since the ruins. You’d spent last night curled up on the living room floor with him. But that knowledge was yours. You weren’t about to share that.
> 
> “It’s fine. I’m fine.” You don’t feel fine. “She can’t stay in Westchester can she?” Because you’re tired and want someone else to tell you what to do for once.
> 
> “Probably not,” Lucas answers tightly, still looking freaked out, eye twitching.
> 
> “It’s not a trick or anything…” Andy glances around.
> 
> You shake your head. Slowly, a plan forms in your head. Your parents would pay for your college, you’d apply out of state and take the Marshall twins with you. Instead of a dorm, you’d get an apartment. It could work.
> 
> Somehow.
> 
> “Have your parents called,” Dan asks gently.
> 
> “No,” you wave off. They weren’t important. Jane was.
> 
> “Have you thought about how you’re going to explain this,” Andy asks.
> 
> You wince. “Sort of…I don’t know.” You put your hands in your head.
> 
> It’s Ava who wraps her arm around your shoulders, “we’ll figure this out.”
> 
> “Thanks.”
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> It’s a familiar type of awful that Noah’s mom doesn’t really care that he’s spent the last six months living at your house.
> 
> With a great deal of arguing at 2 in the morning while lying next to a sleeping Jane, you’d managed to convince Noah to finish high school. And you’d promptly switched to homeschooling.
> 
> Lily had come through with Jane’s paperwork, now in your bag as your friends drop you off at the nearest regional airport.
> 
> You hold Jane’s hand, the only thing keeping her from running off as she takes the sight of the airport in. She’s thrown countless fits about being cooped up. But it was too risky for her to be seen in Westchester, a small town where everyone knew she’d died. The most you could do was your backyard.
> 
> So of course you’d made up for it by letting her pick your college.
> 
> “Someplace warm and sunny,” Jane had shouted excitedly, mind going crazy with plans as your acceptance letters came in.
> 
> Months on, it’s way less awkward even if Ava and Lucas have settled on ignoring Noah.
> 
> Andy hugs you hard. “Call when you land!”
> 
> You snort, “duh.”
> 
> Lily smiles and adds, “I might visit for spring break.”
> 
> “That would be great,” you tell her, tightening your hold on Jane as something catches her attention.
> 
> She pivots to Noah, who had the backbone of a toothpick when it came to telling Jane no which is why she keeps getting to skip brushing her teeth in the morning which was gross and she hated you for trying to chase her down, “I want that stuffed animal. If you give me that narwhal, I’ll eat my veggies.”
> 
> “You’re eating your veggies anyway,” you reply back, dragging her along.
> 
> “You won’t have to watch frozen tomorrow.” She continues, targeting her brother ruthlessly.
> 
> Noah’s already fishing his wallet out.
> 
> “That’s what you said about the hair color,” you point out, opting to carry her when she goes limp. “Don’t you dare Noah.”
> 
> Ava grins at you, amused and unhelpful.
> 
> “It’s just a toy,” he replies.
> 
> You roll your eyes.
> 
> “You two are such parents,” Andy laughs.
> 
> “I hate you,” Jane huffs. “We’re not friends anymore.”
> 
> “She told you,” Ava snorts.
> 
> Jane beams. Then reaches for Noah, who takes her from your arms without complaint.
> 
> You hug Lily one last time, and then…you’re going through security.
> 
> “I get the window seat,” Jane declares once you get past TSA.
> 
> “Go for it,” you tell her, belatedly realizing it’s going to be hell if it turns out she doesn’t like planes.
> 
> She nods, satisfied.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Tampa is no less humid and hot and awful a month in then it was when you first got off the plane but Jane loves it and there’s a park next to the building your living in: a tiny cramped apartment with only one room which went to Jane obviously which you and Noah had originally planned for you and Jane to share but both of you had capitulated to Jane’s demands within the day. She deserved being spoiled.
> 
> The A/C in Ikea was a godsend.
> 
> Sleeping on the floor with the bare necessities was not it and with you starting school next week, it was time to take your meager savings and get some furniture.
> 
> “Remember,” Noah says, pulling up the list on his phone. It had started with him grocery shopping since he cooked and needing to make a grocery list to Noah just taking over figuring out how to make the money your parents sent and his own contribution from his new job work. “Sofa bed. Bed for Jane. Blankets. One lamp. And a mattress.”
> 
> “Weren’t you complaining about only having one pan this morning,” you ask as Jane drags you along to the first showroom, practically bouncing with energy.
> 
> Noah shrugs. “I can make it work.”
> 
> “Buying an extra pan won’t kill us,” you counter. “We can just use my credit card.” And not eat out for the rest of the month, you didn’t add.
> 
> “Let’s play hide and seek,” Jane says with excitement. “I’ll seek.”
> 
> You exchange glances with Noah.
> 
> Tomorrow you had to go sign her up at school. You had to go over the story with her again. Just to make sure you didn’t all get in trouble.
> 
> Jane covers her eyes. “One. Two…”
> 
> You look around the tiny space, thinking of where to hide. Between school and Jane you weren’t sure when you could or even if you could get a part time job. Noah was working at a diner during the evenings. You had gotten your classes early in the morning so you could be home with Jane while he worked. The problem was finding the extra free time to work.
> 
> Ugh.
> 
> Being an adult was hard.
> 
> But how much of an adult could you be when your parents were paying your tuition?
> 
> You head for the tiny bathroom which has a neat looking toothbrush holder and isn’t that something you need to buy? There were so many little things like a bath mat and towels and a dish rack that were only just occurring to you that were sort of essentials and jeez you really had one foot in adulthood. You don’t even hide behind the curtain, worried that Jane won’t find you easily and freak out and there’s weirdos everywhere. It was your job to look after her now. Not that Noah had asked for your help, but it was a given.
> 
> “Eight…nine…” Jane’s little voice carries and you’re struck by a flood of emotions that has your eyes tearing up.
> 
> Noah steps into the bathroom next to you, “we need a cutting board,” he says so seriously you can’t help but snort.
> 
> “What,” he asks, shaking his head at you.
> 
> “Nothing.”
> 
> He tilts his head.
> 
> You shrug, “just thinking. I don’t know. I don’t feel very grown up. And I took all the dumb towels my parents stockpiled for granted.”
> 
> “We should’ve raided your house,” he agrees, the corner of his lips lifting, “purge style.”
> 
> “Yeah,” you nod, “I never get why everyone jumps straight to murder. What does Ava always say? Redistribute the wealth, rob a bank.” You roll your eyes, scoffing, “murder.”
> 
> Noah snorts. “Pretty sure that’s Lucas. Ava’s more of a go straight to cutting people’s heads off.”
> 
> “Robespierre style,” you grin.
> 
> “Robes who?”
> 
> “Robespierre. From the french revolution.”
> 
> “I think that’s the class I must’ve ditched,” Noah admits.
> 
> You frown. “You could do community college,” because you had to corner him at some point. Noah was very good at avoiding subjects he didn’t want to talk about. “We could make it work. Do your G.E.’s”
> 
> Noah shrugs.
> 
> “Noah-” Because he said he wanted to go to culinary school and you get the urge to drop everything and buy a ranch in utah and live with Jane for the rest of your lives except Jane would hate that and grow up and leave and how are you going to afford spoiling her if you can’t get a decent job? Noah deserved to go for his dreams too.
> 
> None of you had to be defined by your incredibly shitty childhood.
> 
> Jane pops in, “found you!” She giggles in her Baby Yoda t-shirt and leggings, “you two are bad at this game! My turn!” Jane grabs Noah’s hand and drags him along to the next showroom that catches her eye, “remember,” she lectures you both, “no peeking,” before shooting off.
> 
> “What did you end up choosing for your major,” Noah asks, as you both fail to keep your eyes closed, looking over at the sofa section. It would be so freaking nice not to sleep on the carpet anymore.
> 
> “History,” you admit, “though I’m not sure it’ll stay like that. I don’t know exactly what I want to do after college. Or if I even like history enough to major in it…it just sounded fine at the time.” You had done well in APUSH. That had to mean something. But you had also liked your economics class…maybe you should do economics? “I really have no clue. Has it been ten seconds?”
> 
> “Probably,” Noah says with a smile, “nine, ten, coming to find you,” he calls out.
> 
> It’s a living room showroom, and yet Jane had managed to squeeze herself right behind a floor lamp and the TV stand. She’s a slip of a girl, but her red hair makes her easier to spot. Thank god.
> 
> “Let’s go pick out things for your room,” you offer, because you still have to go downstairs and find all the different pieces and then still go home and put them together. Thank god for uber. Oh shit, did this mean you had to get a car at some point? How do people buy cars?
> 
> “Okay,” Jane nods, immediately taking off, and she has you and Noah speed walking after her, on the border of a full out run. It was hard to be annoyed when you were still so happy to wake up in a world where Jane was alive and here and who cares that it took three hours to get her to stand still long enough to comb her hair and putting her to bed was a long drawn out affair of a bedtime story and a snack and needing to be tucked in and checking on all her toys and deciding she needed a glass of water next to her just in case she woke up thirsty.
> 
> It was worth it.
> 
> You liked not living alone.
> 
> You liked not being alone.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> You weren’t sure who was more exhausted as you finished washing the dishes. Jane was sleeping, thank god. The nice thing about Florida was it was fall and it was still warm enough to spend the evening at the park so Jane could tire herself out while you read fifty pages of your history and sociology textbook. It was what all the other moms did and you winced when Jane asked to join the soccer team that practiced at the park by your building because you didn’t have the money and you could only hope she didn’t ask Noah because he came home tired enough but for Jane he’d take more shifts.
> 
> There was laundry you didn’t want to do and a quiz in english which was a nice class even if everyone was half asleep at 7:30 in the morning because your professor was somehow awake enough to engage and rant about short stories that thankfully weren’t the same ten dead old white men you’d read in high school but actual people alive today whose english you could understand. It’s night, so you don’t bother drying the dishes before turning off the light. Noah had brought food which showed how tired he was. Yesterday’s leftovers had saved you from attempting anything because you sucked in the kitchen as your poor microwave could attest: aluminum foil and microwaves don’t mix.
> 
> Noah’s already asleep when you slide into bed next to him. You can still smell the scent of oil and grease on his skin even as you stay decidedly on your side of the bed.
> 
> It’s mid september in Tampa and it’s still warm and it doesn’t stop you at all from curling up with a blanket.
> 
> The window panes are cracked open letting in the soft moonlight and you lay in bed, brain melted from class and reading, and look at Noah’s profile and how much lighter he looked compared to a year ago. The lines around his mouth from frowning had eased; Jane teasing out a side of him that had previously shriveled up.
> 
> It’s done him good to get away from his mom. To have his sister. You just wish you could do more for him.
> 
> Like he was doing for you and Jane.
> 
> You drift off to sleep…
> 
> “Move over,” a small voice asks, and your eyes crack open to the dark of the room and Jane a hair’s breadth away with wide scared eyes, a pillow hugged to her chest. Her voice is raw, as if she’d been crying.
> 
> You move over, brain sleep addled, to make room for her.
> 
> She slips in besides you, immediately curling up in your chest the way she does when she decides she’s done walking for the day: the way she runs up to Noah when he gets home from work.
> 
> “Did you have a bad dream,” you mumble, not wanting to wake up her brother.
> 
> “I don’t know.” Jane admits, “I just don’t want to sleep alone.”
> 
> “I thought you wanted your own room,” you tease, a little more awake now.
> 
> “I do,” she cries out loudly in the dark of the night.
> 
> You can just imagine her pouting even if you can’t see her, your eyes falling shut again. “Okay. You can sleep over tonight.”
> 
> “Yay,” she whispers back. “We should draw a mustache on Noah.”
> 
> You snort, “too late. He hasn’t bothered shaving in like two days.” It was a good look on him: stubble. You’d teased him ruthlessly, almost choking on your water when he’d gone pink.
> 
> Jane giggles.
> 
> “Go to sleep,” you tell her. “You have school.”
> 
> “So do you.”
> 
> “Sleep.”
> 
> “Tell me a bedtime story.”
> 
> “Jane,” you whine, rolling over away from her, because she sure wasn’t going to stop. “Sleep.”
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> “Where the fuck are my shoes,” Noah says, as he stumbles around trying to find his things.
> 
> You should’ve folded the laundry last night. Instead, it was a pile on the floor, clean, but a mess. You had parent teacher conferences today, and of course you were rushing at the last minute. Between finishing a paper for sociology and ditching class because of the conference and it’s not like your statistics professor took roll call, you were still in a towel, freshly showered.
> 
> “Check the hall closet. I told Jane to clean last night and I’m like one hundred percent sure she just stuffs everything in that closet. Dan’s right, we’re fucking her up by spoiling her too much.” You search the pile of clothes for a nice dress. Was that right for a parent teacher conference? You were 18, what did you know? Besides, you were like guardian adjacent. Not a parent.
> 
> “Okay,” Noah replies when you hear the door open and why can’t you find any clean underwear, you just did laundry this is insane and you have like five minutes to leave or you will be late, “but why’d she only put away one shoe?”
> 
> “Don’t goblins only steal left shoes or something,” you reply, finding clean underwear but giving up on the bra. You’d go with a blue and white plaid dress. It wasn’t too revealing for school even if it was one of those back of the closet dresses you never actually wore.
> 
> You slip your underwear on under the towel as Noah reappears in jeans and a t- shirt, freshly shaved. “What if they ask too many questions?”
> 
> “They won’t,” you wave off. “And if they do we can just lie.”
> 
> “You’re a bad liar,” Noah teases, rifling around in the kitchen.
> 
> You toss the towel aside, trying incredibly hard to act cool and calm when you weren’t anything but, as you go to pull the dress over your head. It’s not like you were flashing him. You sleep next to Noah every night.
> 
> But then why did you feel so flustered right then. “Am not!” You squawk indignantly, turning over to look at him as your dress goes over your head and your boobs are no longer hanging out for the world to see (there was a point to curtains after all).
> 
> Noah goes bright pink when he realizes your half naked in the living room, as if he hasn’t slept next to you for close to a year now but then again, you used to sleep in an old shirt and underwear and now you’ve got matching pjs because Noah and yeah you should probably do something about that like you had wanted to since the party ages ago now but there had been Redfield and Noah admitting he was in a terrible headspace and it wasn’t the time and now…you brush the thought aside for now. You roll your eyes (because your cool and calm even if your heart’s beating erratically) and grab your purse, before joking, “so are you going to get a haircut or are you going to do the man bun thing.”
> 
> Noah groans, “Jane told me I looked like homeless dog.”
> 
> “Ouch,” You laugh, “when she say that?”
> 
> “She woke me up again last night but I got her to go to her bed this time.” He admits as you walk to Jane’s school.
> 
> “Again?” Fuck maybe she was having nightmares after all. “It has to be nightmares, but…” you trail off.
> 
> “I don’t know,” Noah shrugs, “she says she doesn’t remember. Just wakes up. But like why else would she keep waking up if it’s not nightmares,” he frowns.
> 
> “Do you think they could be,” you purse your lips before continuing not wanting to be the one to bring it up but you sort of had too, “you think it’s redfield related.”
> 
> “I really don’t know,” he says, looking over at you with a sad smile.
> 
> Smiling softly, you squeeze his hand as you wait for the white pedestrian sign, “hey, she’s got us. She’ll be fine.”
> 
> Which makes you think about how Andy was right. You were such a mom. Had you mom-zoned yourself? That was good, you’d have to text that to Andy later.
> 
> Then you sigh, realizing that if you had a nightmare back then, your parents wouldn’t have even been home for you to wake up. There had been weeks spent at Pine Springs and driving over to some niche science conference in Rochester or over to New Haven for a lecture.
> 
> “What,” Noah asks, intertwining your fingers with his as you cross the street.
> 
> “Just realizing how shitty my parents were,” you offer with a sad smile. What could you do about it now? You’d grown up.
> 
> “Just now,” Noah quips with a smirk.
> 
> You roll your eyes, “shut up.”
> 
> Jane’s teacher, an older black woman who’s style leans close to Lily’s own preppy academic choices, looks at you both skeptically. “You’re here for Jane Marshall’s conference?”
> 
> Both you and Noah nod.
> 
> She doesn’t look reassured.
> 
> You bump Noah’s knee with yours, hoping he’ll say something to clear things up. Neither of you looked old enough to be her parents. You had a serious case of baby face.
> 
> “Uh,” he says, still an eighteen year old who’s spent most of his life bowing down to teachers authority. You understood, still feeling strange going to the bathroom during lecture without asking for permission. “I’m Jane’s brother.”
> 
> You nudge him again when it’s clear he’s done taking.
> 
> “Noah,” he manages.
> 
> You roll your eyes. “We’re her guardians,” you had gone over the story hundreds of times, “their parents passed,” you look down at you lap trying to look sad, “a few months ago.”
> 
> “Oh,” Jane’s teacher, Miss Sanders, says sympathetically. “I’m sorry to hear that.”
> 
> “Yeah well,” Noah trails off.
> 
> “Well Jane is a very outgoing girl,” Miss Sanders says, launching into her talk, “she’s made lots of friends though sometimes getting her to be quiet during class time can be a challenge. She’s at her grade level for reading and math. She does need more practice with writing longer sentences and,” she shuffles papers around, flipping through a red folder, before taking out some childish drawings. “These had me worried but in light of the loss she is going through, I think it’s understandable.”
> 
> Each drawing is a variation of a theme: huge black blobs make up most of the page, with occasional stick drawings differentiated by hair color. Jane is obviously the girl with the red hair and triangle body. Redfield, she remembered something then.
> 
> Could it be subconscious?
> 
> You feel the blood leave your face as you look over at Noah. He looks just as shaken as you.
> 
> “It’s normal for children going through the loss of a loved one, especially parents,” Miss Sanders tries, “to work through it in drawing and writing. But we could always let her talk to the school psychologist. Mrs. Hernandez is a wonderful child therapist.”
> 
> “Do you think it would help,” you ask, wondering if it was a good idea when Jane’s actual problem was of the supernatural variety. Maybe they would just assume that was her imagination, or her way of explaining away a loss.
> 
> “It couldn’t hurt.”
> 
> You look over at Noah, slipping your hand into his, giving him an encouraging squeeze in his palm. It was his sister. It should be his call.
> 
> He pulls his hand out of yours, straightening up in the chair. “Yeah. That could be good.”
> 
> “Okay. I’ll let Mrs. Hernandez know. That and make sure Jane’s reading books for AR. Her goal this year should 40 points if she wants to be part of the end of the year celebration.”
> 
> “I’ll figure out where the library is,” you nod, “I’m sure she can find books while I study.”
> 
> “Sounds perfect. Any other questions.”
> 
> You look at Noah who shakes his head. He was starting to need a haircut. Even if you did like the way he looked with his hair loose.
> 
> “Alright then. It was lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Marshall.”
> 
> “Oh,” heat builds up in your cheeks.
> 
> “We’re not-”
> 
> “I’m not-,” you stammer, “I’m just a family friend.”
> 
> “Oh,” Miss Sander says, “I’m-sorry for assuming.”
> 
> “It’s fine,” you manage, starting to leave. “Thank you. It was good to meet you.” You shake her hand, wanting to die inside.
> 
> “Nice to meet you as well,” she shakes Noah’s hand and then you can finally leave.
> 
> You both hurry out the classroom, out the school.
> 
> “So that was,” Noah says, raising a brow.
> 
> “awful,” you finish. “But there were no red flags and we got free therapy out of it.”
> 
> Noah laughs, “I think we probably all need some therapy.”
> 
> “Rewatching arrested development isn’t cutting it anymore,” you grin.
> 
> “I do feel like Gob most days.”
> 
> “Good,” you laugh.
> 
> “Really?”
> 
> “I don’t trust people who identify with Michael. No self awareness.”
> 
> Noah laughs, “they are all horrible people.” His face becomes drawn, as he tucks loose strands of hair behind his ears. “How much do you think she remembers?”
> 
> You shrug, placing your hand on his arm. “I think it’s probably bits and pieces. She did spend years and…she doesn’t have nightmares? That’s a good sign right? It’s been months, she’s not some creepy horror movie child?”
> 
> “Of course not,” he nods, looking down at you, with a frown. “She’s fine. Jane’s good.”
> 
> You smile shakily. “We’re doing amazing. And she’s happy if she hasn’t stopped watching disney vlogs. No clue how we’re going to swing that one if she asks.”
> 
> Noah matches you’re unsure smile, “take her to those rich people parks and call it disney.”
> 
> You snort. “It’s Jane. That won’t fool her.”
> 
> “It’s Florida. We can just go to the beach.” He says with a shrug. “It’ll be just as good.”
> 
> “Aren’t there alligators though?”
> 
> Noah laughs at your expense. “Those are in the lakes and rivers.”
> 
> “Shut up. Want to go for pizza before you go to work?”
> 
> “Let’s go get Indian food actually. There’s this place I’ve been meaning to try but Jane’s-”
> 
> “Picky as fuck,” you say pointedly. “Like you used to be.”
> 
> Noah blushes. “Okay so my mom just cooked like kraft mac and cheese. That wasn’t my fault.”
> 
> “And those pizza bites! I loved those,” you add, thinking back on all the sleepovers at their house as a kid. “I think when Jane came over was the only time I’d get to use peanut butter.” Your parents weren’t around, but your nanny was philippina, you ate spice before kids discovered hot cheetos were delicious.
> 
> He snorts, running a hand through his hair. “We should probably get a car at some point.”
> 
> “Face it bro, we’re broke. I keep wanting to tell you to get a haircut but we’re broke.”
> 
> Noah raises a brow. “Fuck off. I look like post-Beatles George Harrison.”
> 
> “You wish you looked like George Harrison,” you tease.
> 
> The food was amazing. Lunch indian buffets were where it was at. And since you don’t have a class right after, you offer to walk Noah to work, “I’ve got to walk off the food baby,” you tell him, before you head back to pick Jane up.
> 
> Noah laughs, “The malai kofta was just too good.”
> 
> “I should’ve stopped at three plates but buffets always make me think it’s a food contest,” you admit. “My nanny would take me to this seafood buffet with her family around lunar new year and we’d spend all day there to try and eat our money’s worth.” It had been your favorite holiday as a child, after your parents had decided you were old enough to be left behind, only a handful of years after they decided you were old enough to bring along with them, and you hadn’t seen them even at christmas.
> 
> “Damn,” Noah says with an easy smile, “at least I had good times with my parents.” His smile is so fragile. That just means it hurt him more when things fell apart.
> 
> “I had nice times too…with your family.”
> 
> Noah cackles.
> 
> You cross the street to the diner he works at next to a retirement complex with what you think are the best waterfront views next to the hotels you can’t afford.
> 
> It’s strange.
> 
> Your entire life, Noah has been this huge part of it and you’ve always lived in a tiny town so you knew everyone he did and knew what he got up to just by living near him in a town of like 500 people or what felt like such a small amount, your elementary school only had one class for each grade but now you hug Noah goodbye even though he always tenses against you, as though he’s unused to the physical affection and that just makes you hold him tighter, then he’s heading inside and greeting people you probably will never know and he’s having this whole part of his life your not a part of and one day he’s going to go on and live his life without you and it hurts: watching him laugh with some waitress that’s tall blonde and beautiful in a way you’ve never been.
> 
> It hurts but you suck it up and go pick Jane up from school.
> 
> “Don’t worry,” your friend says, holding your hand once she realizes you’ve been standing at the water’s edge. It’s warmer than you’d imagined as it laps at your bare feet.
> 
> Jane has not stopped smiling since you’d bought her a bathing suit at Target: a pink one piece with sloths. You’d been more nervous, not knowing how to swim. You also felt every single bite of pasta you’d had last night in your black bikini.
> 
> Damn Noah for being so good at cooking.
> 
> “I’ve got you,” Jane says, leading you out further into the water, over to where Noah’s out, up to his waist and you’re pretty see it’s deeper than Jane is taller, but if Jane can do it-a wave, a massive looking wave comes crashing towards you both.
> 
> You don’t hesitate to run away.
> 
> Noah points and laughs.
> 
> You flip him off once the wave passes, leaving your hair wet.
> 
> Jane grins. “It’s okay. I won’t let you drown.” She pulls you back out again, a perfectly happy water baby. She always had been fearless. And unlike you, as the water deepens, she starts to swim alongside you.
> 
> “See,” she laughs, “it’s easy.” Then she pops down under.
> 
> You make it to Noah, figuring the water wasn’t that crazy. No tsunami like waves to pull you out to sea and drown you.
> 
> Jane comes up for air, “I’m Jaws,” she yells at Noah, tackling his side.
> 
> “Ooof,” he says, exaggerating, “oh no, a shark, I’m…dead dying…”
> 
> Jane giggles.
> 
> “Do not,” you warn her. “I’m barely here as is.”
> 
> Noah rolls his eyes and you have a feeling there about to roast you: both of them.
> 
> “It’s just a little water,” he teases.
> 
> “It’s not even that deep,” Jane adds. “It’s the beach!” She pops back down under the water as another wave rolls towards you.
> 
> “Fuck,” you mutter, tensing, as the wave soaks what’s left of your dry hair, splashing salty water into your mouth.
> 
> Jane pops her head back up, strawberry hair plastered to her head, smiling so wide. It’s November and it’s still warm enough to go to the beach. Even the rain here isn’t cold that way it was back home.
> 
> The world was so much bigger than Westchester.
> 
> Noah reaches his hand out to yours. You take it easily, stepping closer to him, pushing your wet hair out of your face.
> 
> He had the right idea, now looking more like the fifth beatle than a shaggy haired hippie. Less to deal with at the beach.
> 
> “You okay,” he smirks.
> 
> “Shut up. I can’t swim. You know that.” You’d complained about it a hundred times as they both forced you off the pile of towels where you had planned to read through your notes. Studying, it was gross.
> 
> “You’re,” Noah rolls his eyes, “it’s like three feet. You’re not going to drown.”
> 
> “What if,” you counter, “I trip and swallow water and drown.”
> 
> “That’s not going to happen. What you can’t stand up?”
> 
> “Don’t,” you warn.
> 
> He smirks, “it’s because you’re short.”
> 
> “Asshole,” you say, smacking his bare chest. Nothing you haven’t seen, you tell yourself. Act normal, you reminded yourself.
> 
> “It is!” Noah crouches down a couple inches to your height.
> 
> You roll your eyes-
> 
> -and laugh when Jane launches herself onto her brother’s back.
> 
> “I’m an orca!”
> 
> Noah lets go of your hand to regain his balance. “Wow there shamu.”
> 
> Jane frowns. “Sea world is evil. Ava and I watched Blackfish.”
> 
> You vaguely remember some orca documentary that you had mostly slept through. Taking care of Jane was hard and you had fallen asleep in those early weeks whenever you got the chance.
> 
> “No seaworld then,” you shrug.
> 
> “But I do wanna go to Disneyworld. I wanna go on the star wars ride!”
> 
> “You don’t even watch Star Wars,” Noah points out.
> 
> “I would if we went to Disneyworld. My birthday is coming up.”
> 
> “No it’s not,” you frown. They were April babies.
> 
> “I think you mean my birthday,” Noah says playfully.”
> 
> “I was born first,” Jane yells.
> 
> “So, I’m taller.”
> 
> You roll your eyes, sinking down to your neck. The water was nice. “You better throw yourself into the water if I start drowning,” you warn Noah.
> 
> “Yeah yeah,” he says with a soft smile, “I’m not going to let you drown.”
> 
> Jane nods in agreement, “I’ll kick him if he does.”
> 
> You laugh, happy to spend the days with the Marshall twins.
> 
> Bells don’t ring, but the whole class knows when class is over, shoving their papers away into bags as soon as there’s a minute left.
> 
> You leave English happily enough. It was a fun class, with plenty of movies and conversation that you were able to make friends in, unlike other lecture heavy classes where you had five minutes before class to talk during.
> 
> Sasha and Kevin both walk with you out of the lecture hall. “Have you started studying for the midterm,” Sasha asks, “I really don’t want to write two in class essays. Multiple choice is where it’s at.”
> 
> “I’d rather have an in class essay,” Kevin says, “and Professor Laux said it’s just one. But he’d give us two prompts.”
> 
> You wrinkle your nose. “I love english I just hate the writing part. Or rather the long essays.”
> 
> “At least your not a computer science major,” Sasha counters, “physics is so much worse.”
> 
> “Not as bad as o chem.”
> 
> “O chem is not that bad,” Sasha counters.
> 
> You shrug, “art history major,” you grin smugly.
> 
> Kevin shakes his head, “just wait until you have to find a job.”
> 
> “Grad school. Both my parents love that shit. They’d help me pay for it.” They both had Ph.Ds.
> 
> “I wish my parents helped me pay for school,” Sasha complains again, “they are such hard asses about school but they want me to pay for everything, and live at home-can you imagine how many house parties I’ve missed to work at the movie theater.”
> 
> “Speaking of house parties,” Kevin pushes his glasses up his broad nose, “we’re throwing this pre thanksgiving bash at my place. Beer. Snacks. Weed.”
> 
> “Shouldn’t you be studying for midterms,” you ask, shaking your head. You also hadn’t figured out what you were doing for the holiday. You had Jane and Noah now. It had to be special.
> 
> “Pfft. I will,” Kevin says. “You’re only twenty once am I right?”
> 
> Sasha shakes her head. “Okay. But I’m stealing some weed.”
> 
> “You in?” They both look at you.
> 
> Noah’s off Monday and Wednesday, when you get out too late to go pick up Jane. You can’t leave her by herself, not that you would want to. You were looking forward to going to waste time at the mall and buy snacks at target: your usual Friday night.
> 
> You shake your head, “Can’t. I’ve got Jane on the weekends. Babysitters are expensive.”
> 
> “Just tell your parents to look after your sister,” Kevin says petulantly.
> 
> You hadn’t really explained things. It was complicated. Redfield had really messed up your life. Jane should be your age and going to house parties with you. But you’d have her alive in any shape or form so long as you got to see her. “Umm, actually,” you decide to explain a little, the practiced version, “her parents died a few months ago. They were-they were really close family friends and practically raised me so,” you trail off, thinking about how exactly to explain Noah. He was your best friend, a childhood friend, and…that was it.
> 
> “Oh shit, I’m sorry.”
> 
> “Yeah-”
> 
> “Well, if you’re even able to figure it out,” Kevin says, “hit me up.”
> 
> You wave them goodbye and rush to your next class.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Noah’s hair is still damp as he lays down on his side of the bed.
> 
> You were still going over your art history notes, wanting to go over the dates of the list of paintings you’d have to identify on tomorrow’s quiz. The names were easy since styles even within art movements varied so much. It was a little harder in regulated art worlds: the buddhists of southeast asia didn’t go outside their geometric ratios.
> 
> “You’ve been studying all day,” Noah says with a yawn. He no longer smelled like burnt oil.
> 
> “Yeah, I have a quiz.” You’re sitting cross legged on your side of the bed. “It’s on art identification.”
> 
> “That’s what googles for,” he snarks back.
> 
> It was past midnight. Jane had been asleep for three hours.
> 
> “Smart ass.” You shut your notebook. The numbers had started swimming in your eyes a while ago. Nothing more was going to stick in your brain.
> 
> You turn off the light on your side.
> 
> “You’re the smart one,” Noah laughs, “I’m just an asshole.”
> 
> “Oh,” you smile in the dark, highly aware of his body laying next to you, carefully keeping your leg from brushing against his skin. “You’re self aware too!”
> 
> “Dick.”
> 
> “Takes one to know one.”
> 
> You lay in silence, listening to the sounds outside your windows, the cars passing by even at this hour, Noah breathing next to you. It was soothing, having people you loved with you. It wasn’t lonely being home all the time.
> 
> Noah shifts onto his side: facing you.
> 
> You stare up at the ceiling, black from the curtains pulled right even as the window let the breeze in. It had been raining the past few days, but the cold days don’t hold a candle to Westchester this time of year.
> 
> “Thank you.”
> 
> “For what,” you ask, smiling freely.
> 
> “What do you mean,” he pitches his voice higher, “for what? For everything.”
> 
> You giggle. “I haven’t done much.”
> 
> Noah’s tone is dead serious the next time he speaks. “You didn’t have to help …with Jane. I don’t know how I would’ve made it work without you, so yeah. Thank you. I didn’t even ask-I wouldn’t have asked you to give up college and partying-”
> 
> You have to stop him right there. “I didn’t give shit up Noah.” He could be so dumb sometimes. If he had just told you Jane was Redfield, you would’ve helped him from day one to save her. But there was no point in bringing that up: just more salt in the wound. “And you didn’t have to ask me: I wasn’t just going to let you flounder alone. I wanted to-I wanted to be with you and Jane. That was never a question.” Heat flares up in the skin of your cheeks and nose as you smile, before you turn onto your side, looking over at Noah in the dark.
> 
> You can’t really see him at all.
> 
> Thank fuck.
> 
> It’s bad enough that you feel so flustered you might explode from the emotions swirling about in your chest. You don’t know what to do about Noah, about your feelings for him.
> 
> Months ago, you would’ve just bitten the bullet and kissed him, but he’d also opened up about not feeling ready at all about relationships and you will not fuck things up for either of you. It had been easy with Connor when all the lights were green as he was clearly into you and responded right back.
> 
> It had been light and a way to not think about the terror of your day to day life for a few moments.
> 
> But it wasn’t Connor you thought about so much your skin got all hot as you looked out the window during lecture.
> 
> You swallow thickly, squashing those feelings into some back corner of your mind.
> 
> “Thank you though, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”
> 
> “Don’t be dumb. It’s getting rid of me that’ll be hard.” You could admit now, “Now that I know what it’s like to have people in the house to kill spiders, I’m never leaving,” you felt lonely in your childhood house all through high school.
> 
> “I don’t think Jane would let you leave.” Noah laughs.
> 
> “True,” you sigh. “it’s nice not to come home to an empty house.”
> 
> “Our childhoods were so messed up,” he replies softly.
> 
> “It’s like the gift that never stops giving. But hey, who cares. I have you two and my parents monthly deposits-and FAFSA!” You laugh, because what else could you do, wallow in self deprecating angst like Noah? You weren’t sure you could beat him at his own game. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re my family now…both of you.”
> 
> “When did you become a walking talking greeting card?”
> 
> “Asshole.”
> 
> Noah laughs.
> 
> It’s a sound you love. For so long, it had been so rare. It warms you up, blots out all the horrible shit you’ve gone through and makes everything okay.
> 
> You fall asleep smiling.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Sasha settles in your ikea bland table with her bag full of notebooks and textbooks. “I wish I had my own place.”
> 
> Next week was finals.
> 
> Next week was going to kick your ass.
> 
> Matthew looks up from his calculus solutions manual for the first time in an hour, “it really depends on the roommates, mine eat all my snacks.”
> 
> “Hide them in your room,” you suggest, opening your computer up to the study guide the TA had sent out last week. “With your underwear or something.”
> 
> Jane giggles as she watches spongebob on the TV. Fourth graders had it easy. The upcoming winter break meant Jane was practically doing arts and crafts all week.
> 
> You open up a notebook to a fresh page as you write down all the key items from the study guide, underlining key items. You wanted to knock the art essays out of the park. It wasn’t as easy to bullshit those as it was to make up themes for an english paper.
> 
> Fuck, you were already pretty much done with a semester at college.
> 
> Jane had almost been back for over a year.
> 
> “Can I see your midterm,” Sasha asks, “I want to see what comments you got.”
> 
> You fish it out from your binder. “Go for it.”
> 
> Matthew looks up from his pages worth of calculus, “I hate math. I should’ve just done an anthropology major.”
> 
> “Sucks to be an overachiever,” you snark, annotating your notes with a pink gel pen. You had never cared to study much in high school, but a major you actually cared for made all the difference in the world. You wanted museums and van goghs and the asmr of cleaning paintings like in youtube videos.
> 
> “I didn’t think double majoring would be like this,” Matthew sighs. “I haven’t slept in three years.”
> 
> Sasha shakes her head, “just go for the one you like the most.”
> 
> “So I can be unemployed with tons of student debt?”
> 
> “Or get that grant money,” you wiggle your eyebrows. It was what your parents were up to.
> 
> “That would mean a PhD,” he complains, but doesn’t look completely turned off by the idea. “And I could put off figuring my life out for another four years…”
> 
> Sasha laughs, flipping through flash cards with a bunch of arrows and equations written on them. Physics.
> 
> Intro to Biology was so much easier. You practically only had to remember high school biology and read through the study guide a few times. You could remember the difference between eukaryotic cells and prokaryotic cells.
> 
> Sasha suggests ordering Pizza hut as Jane starts asking for food and you feel like yeah, a study break sounds good.
> 
> “Four hours is the max people can concentrate for,” Matthew says, as he eats a third slice of pizza.
> 
> “So we’re done for the day,” Sasha asks, getting up to stretch, and joining Jane on the couch. She’d been an angel, sort of, content to just watch tv all afternoon as you studied. Sure, she’d raised the volumes to movie theater standards every half an hour, but other than that-an angel.
> 
> “If you’re good for the day.” You were nervous. You didn’t want to be a C student anymore. You wanted to try. Surely you had inherited some of your parents brain cells.
> 
> “I am,” Sasha admits. “I’ve been studying every day for four hours. My brain has melted.”
> 
> “Honestly,” Matthew says, “I just started studying. The semester seemed so long.”
> 
> “Same though bro,” You grin. “All the tests and quizzes went right out of my mind as soon as I was done.”
> 
> Sasha shakes her head. “Well, I’m taking a slice for the road. See you around.” She leaves.
> 
> Jane joins you and Matthew at the table, licking the pizza grease off her fingers. “I like Noah’s pizza better.”
> 
> You wince. A cook you were not. “Well, he’s working.”
> 
> “I know.”
> 
> “Noah?” Matthew says, clearly a question.
> 
> “My brother,” Jane says flippantly. “They sleep together.”
> 
> You’re face burns; you want the earth to swallow you whole right then and there. “We live together,” you explain to Matthew who looks more confused. “Jane go watch TV.”
> 
> She sends an annoyed look at you, before running off.
> 
> “Noah’s her brother. They’re family friends-” you explain lamely.
> 
> “You don’t have to explain anything to me,” Matthew says sweetly. “It’s your business.”
> 
> “Yeah,” you push your hair behind your ears, feeling out of whack. Matthew was cute, but it wasn’t like you wanted to jump his bones. He made sociology bearable. “Can you look over my paper? I’m still not sure I got the sources incorporated right-”
> 
> “Yeah. Sure. I didn’t know sociology 101 would include writing research papers.”
> 
> “Everything was going good until I remembered we had that paper due,” Matthew agrees.
> 
> You study for another hour, mostly giving each other feedback on your research paper. “It would’ve helped if he’d given us examples,” you mutter.
> 
> “Right.”
> 
> Jane tugs on your arm. “Come play with me,” ignoring your classmate entirely.
> 
> “Yeah. Sure,” you smile tiredly. You were at your study limit. “Want to call it a night,” you ask Matthew who nods and grabs his things.
> 
> Jane scrutinizes him the entire time. She puts her hands on top of the empty pizza box.
> 
> “I don’t like him,” she pouts, “He’s boring. Who studies?”
> 
> “Boring college students,” you laugh. “He’s fine. We have sociology together. We’re also taking english literature pre 1800s together next semester. It was that or latin literature which sounds really pretentious.”
> 
> Jane giggles. “Let’s play uno!”
> 
> “Okay, but just one game. You still have to take a shower before bed.”
> 
> “I don’t want to take a shower,” Jane protests, “I want to be a horrible reeking troll! Rawr!” She chases you around the living room.
> 
> You burst out laughing, letting her tackle you to the floor. It was easy to forget how stressed out you were about finals when you had Jane.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> You take deep breaths as you scramble to find your sneakers. It got cold in lecture halls.
> 
> Noah makes coffee, “you’re going to do fine.”
> 
> “I’m going to fail and flunk out of university and my parents are going to hate me forever and i’ll never get a job and take Jane to disney world,” you groan, slumping at the counter with a hand on your forehead. You should’ve studied all night. Why had you bothered going to sleep?
> 
> Noah pours you a tumbler full of coffee, with the hazelnut creamer that basically turned the coffee into a hot chocolate, “you’ve been studying all week. You might not be Lucas levels of 110% on a rest but you’re going to do great. I know it,” he says with a genuine smile.
> 
> You blush. “I hope all the studying has worked. I’ve never tried this hard in school.”
> 
> “Yeah,” Noah nods with a soft smile. “High school sucked.”
> 
> “It did.” You take a sip of your coffee, hoping to steady your nerves.
> 
> He looks good in the morning light, before it’s too hot to exist. Winter in florida meant temperatures in the low 70s, laughably temperate. Noah’s wearing the same boxers he’d gone to sleep in, with a soft worn in grey t-shirt, and a serious case of bed head as his hair curls around his ears in the most adorable mop top.
> 
> If you didn’t have finals to head to, this would be the perfect morning.
> 
> “You’re going to do amazing sweetie,” Noah chuckles in the dickish way of his.
> 
> You snort, shaking your head. “Fuck yeah I will.”
> 
> “That’s the spirit.”
> 
> You shove your feet into your beat up vans, grab your backpack. “See you later,” you smile at Noah.
> 
> “Yeah, good luck,” he says, putting his mug of coffee down on the counter and leaning down. One second he’s smiling down at you, and in the next one he’s pressing his lips against yours.
> 
> Holy fuck.
> 
> Your eyes widen.
> 
> Was this really happening, or were you just that tired.
> 
> “Shit,” Noah stammers, pulling away quickly. “I-”
> 
> You raise a brow, “What-”
> 
> “It was an accident. Sorry.” Noah steps back, running a hand through his hair, pink up to the tips of his ears.
> 
> You feel a bit like a deflated balloon. “What even was that?” Because what it seemed like was like he’d kissed you but-how do you accidentally kiss someone. No-this was way too much for you to dea with at the moment.
> 
> “I just-nothing. Just forget it,” Noah says. “I’m going back to sleep.”
> 
> “See you later,” you try, feeling all messed up. Had he wanted to kiss you? Was this you messing up for the both of you?
> 
> You wish you could call Lily right now, but you had a final to get to.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> It’s Christmas day, technically.
> 
> Jane’s been asleep for hours and Noah’s taking a bite out of the cookies laid out for Santa as you watch it’s a wonderful life trying to puzzle out how this was a Christmas classic. It was boring.
> 
> Things had been so awkward with Noah as of late, as you both danced around the kiss, that you had let Jane talk you into a sleepover in her room almost every night. There was no way you could lay there next to Noah and not think yourself to death. Absolutely no way.
> 
> You had wrapped up her gifts in baby yoda christmas themed wrapping paper: an assortment of more clothes because Jane really didn’t have much considering she had basically popped into life a year ago, random books you remembered liking in elementary and middle school, and toys that you had definitely splurged on including a two hundred dollar set of legos that you looked forward to building with her. It had been hard to keep it secret from her when you all spent the majority of your time together. Stacey had sent a big care package for all of you. Lily had sent gifts through the post office. Lucas’ contribution was a few amazon packages.
> 
> All your friends had sent something.
> 
> It was touching, considering the distance. You couldn’t wait to see them again-Ava wanted to visit in the summer.
> 
> You flip the channel, deciding Full House reruns were better.
> 
> “Not Full House,” Noah groans, turning the kitchen light off.
> 
> “Let me guess. You’re a Die Hard fan?”
> 
> “Best christmas movie,” he grins.
> 
> You shake your head. He could be such a guy. And just like that, the tension between you two dissipates. “No way. The Grinch is the best. The 2001 one anyway.”
> 
> You click the side table lamp off.
> 
> Noah sits down next to you as you flick through the channels, trying to find something to watch. “Bob’s burgers?”
> 
> “Sounds good.”
> 
> It’s dark. The volume’s on low. You’re all curled up in bed, and Noah’s not being weird-it helps that you’re trying to be chill about it.
> 
> “How did your finals go?”
> 
> “Well I didn’t flunk out,” you shrug. “I got a C in sociology but a B in everything else.” It was fine. It’s not like you were a sociology major.
> 
> “I told you you’d do good.”
> 
> “Yeah,” you sigh, laying down entirely, ignoring the tv. “I just figured all the studying would…I don’t know, mean I’d get straight As?”
> 
> “It’s college-isn’t it supposed to be like super hard or whatever,” Noah says with a shrug.
> 
> “I guess.” You just wished you were that kind of student. Even seeing how hard the effort was on Lucas’ mental health, maybe your parents might visit if you did get straight As. It was dumb. “I just figured my parents might pay attention if I did get all As.”
> 
> “Fuck your parents,” he says easily.
> 
> You snort. “Shut up. They pay like half the rent.”
> 
> “The least they could do.”
> 
> “Yeah,” you sigh. “Did you ever want to go to college? You know like when we had to write colleges letters in fifth grade, or was it sixth?”
> 
> “Naw. School was never my thing,” Noah says in the quiet of the night.
> 
> You smile softly, tilting your head so you’re looking at him, the moonlight illuminating the angles of his jaw as it poured in through the windows. “Then it was always culinary school for you?”
> 
> He shrugs. “Yeah-I mean,” he closes his eyes, thinking silently. “I’m a little too dumb for school. I could never get the whole trig thing or what Shakespeare was saying let alone the subtext.”
> 
> You sit up. “Shut up,” you state, slapping his bicep lightly. “Don’t say that shit.”
> 
> “It’s true.”
> 
> You shift, closer to his side of the bed, closer to him still lying there staring up at the ceiling, not meeting your searching gaze. “You’re not dumb. Noah-you are not dumb. You’re so fucking smart-who remembered to buy toilet paper and figured out how to rent an apartment?”
> 
> “You can google that shit,” he says, covering his face with his hand, embarrassed.
> 
> “And cooking takes skill. Maybe it’s not mensa harvard type smarts, but it’s not nothing!” You just wanted him to see himself the way you did. You’re sitting up on your knees now, as his expressive wide eyes meet yours, a dark romantic brown you could drown in, staring down at him. “Say it! Say you’re smart and clever and amazing!”
> 
> “I’m not saying that,” he laughs off.
> 
> “Say, I’m fucking smart and I can do anything,” you repeat, nudging his chest.
> 
> Noah smiles and it does all sorts of things to you, makes your pulse race as heat winds its way all hot under your skin, all hot and bothered and feeling giddy like a dumbass and you never meet someone who felt like home the way it is with Noah. “I’m fucking smart,” he says quietly, rolling his eyes, “and I can do anything.”
> 
> “We’re going to have to work on that,” you laugh, belatedly realizing you’re almost on top of him. Well, you are on top of him, you’re knees are by his waist, but you’re leaning over him and fuck you want him. The way he’s laying there under you, looking like the sun shines out of your ass, it’s thrilling.
> 
> “We will,” Noah says, wiggling his brows in a way that has you laughing into his chest.
> 
> Then you’re looking up at him, unable to catch your breath, because you can’t stop laughing and it’s not like you’re particularly comedic but-fuck it, you lean up and kiss him. It’s what you’ve been itching to do since the party at-fuck, you don’t even remember, but you remember finding him there and realizing he’s what you had been missing, the reason you didn’t feel like being there until you sat by the pool with him.
> 
> He’s Noah and you’re you and there’s not a version of you that doesn’t love him to bits; there’s not a version of you that doesn’t go with him to face the monster and rescue Dan and would give your life for him and Jane. Always. Because he’s Noah-
> 
> You lean down and kiss him, trying to communicate the depth of this feeling.
> 
> It wasn’t some crush.
> 
> Or some drunken affair at a house party.
> 
> You kiss his lips with a dizzying fever that burns hot under your skin as desire builds in the pit of your stomach: a bundle of nerves sparking to life. And he kisses you back, his hand cupping your cheek. His thumb rubbing circles into your skin.
> 
> You tremble under his gentle touch, afraid that this too would disappear in your hands. You were so used to losing: to getting nothing.
> 
> Noah stares up wide eyed at you when you pull away.
> 
> You bite your bottom lip.
> 
> “I-,” he stutters.
> 
> “I’ve really been wanting to do that for a long time,” you confess.
> 
> “Me too.”
> 
> You swallow thickly at his confession. “Then it wasn’t…it wasn’t an accident,” you ask carefully.
> 
> Noah shakes his head once. “No. That-I just, I didn’t want to mess up something good just because I wanted something more.” He looks so heartbroken in that second-
> 
> “Noah,” you sigh gently. “I was surprised and thinking about school but I’ve-I would’ve kissed you then if my head hadn’t been so far up my own ass.”
> 
> He snorts, the line of his shoulders relaxing under your hands. “After what happened- I was lucky that you even wanted to talk to me at all. I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with me and then I thought it was just for Jane,” Noah admits painfully.
> 
> “I’ve always loved you.” You tell him. “And I’m going to keep telling you until it gets through that thick skull of yours.”
> 
> Noah chuckles.
> 
> “So are we on the same page?”
> 
> He rakishly raises a brow with a shit eating grin on his lips, “I don’t know, are you gonna kiss me again?”
> 
> You vow to wipe that look off his face as you do more than press your lips hungrily against his, your hands against his chest as you shift once more, situating yourself and getting comfortable straddling his waist with your legs. You press hard kisses to his mouth as Noah kisses you back with the same fervor; you nibble on his bottom lip, bringing it between your teeth.
> 
> It’s an exercise in breathlessness, a mexican stand-off in which both sides are ready and happy to pull the trigger because of the rush of blood to your head as you taste him on your lips. It’s intoxicating the way in which he kisses your mouth and you forget the need to breathe.
> 
> But you, smiling against the skin of his jaw as you catch your breath. His chest rises and falls under your hands as he laughs giddily, feeling as crazy as you do.
> 
> It’s not that epic romeo and juliet love that burns and destroys, but the fullness in your heart as you lay there with him.
> 
> You plant kisses down his jaw, savoring the hitches in his breath as you nip on the skin at the crook of his neck. “Is this okay,” you ask wickedly.
> 
> “Fuck,” Noah utters, voice breaking as he sucks in air. “Yeah-”
> 
> He cups your cheek with his hand and leads you up, brings you back where he can kiss you again. Noah kisses you-he lets himself kiss you. His tongue experimentally whetting against your all too willing lips before your mouth opens up to him and it’s clear in the clumsy way he’s eager to explore your mouth–the boy has no idea what he’s doing.
> 
> It’s fine.
> 
> You smile against his mouth, taking charge and running your tongue against his. Reaching for his free hand and guiding it, inviting him to explore the shape of your body in an oversized t-shirt and tiny booty shorts that you wouldn’t even take the trash out in.
> 
> Noah does, clasping your hips with his hand as you binch up the fabric of his shirt in your hands as you lose yourself in kissing him, in drinking him in like a comfort series you could endlessly rewatch.
> 
> You’re both breathless, as you lay your head down on his chest, content.
> 
> “That was,” Noah says all out of sorts, “wow.”
> 
> “Guess you’re going to be the next great american writer,” you tease.
> 
> He rolls his eyes, running his hand up your side.
> 
> “Hey,” you continue, relaxing into his touch, “Hemingway was a man of few words.”
> 
> “Was he the alcoholic one?”
> 
> “I think a lot of writers were,” you admit. “I tried to read his whale book but it was boring as fuck.”
> 
> “Moby Dick,” Noah says thoughtfully, “did Hemingway write Moby Dick?”
> 
> “Who cares,” you reply, pressing a kiss against the edge of his lips, fine with spending the wee hours of the morning making out with Noah.
> 
> “Well now I want to know.”
> 
> “Really,” you tease, bringing your hand up, running your fingers through his soft hair.
> 
> His eyes close. Noah leans into your touch. “I’ll google it later.”
> 
> You giggle.
> 
> Then he’s kissing you again and you could care less about books and long dead writers. Noah captures your lips with his and you intertwine your fingers in his hair, a hand on his chest, wondering what it would feel like to have his bare skin against yours and caught between the enormity of your want and letting things happen naturally. It was Noah. You didn’t want to rush him.
> 
> You were still amazed he’d kissed you back,that he wanted you the same way you wanted him. The love had never been the point of contention between you two. You loved him at nine and you loved him at nineteen.
> 
> Noah losses some of his hesitation, his hands sliding down your side until they reach the swell of your hips straddling his waist. Then his hand slips under the fabric of your shirt and you moan into his mouth at the sensation of his fingers splayed against to taunt muscles of your abdomen.
> 
> It’s just flaring want consuming you whole.
> 
> “Is that,” Noah manages between bated breaths, “okay?”
> 
> You kind of want to shake his shoulders and say shut up and keep going, because you might just combust in the next few minutes if he keeps going like this, this clumsy tenderness mixed with the assault of his body discovering yours. “Yeah,” you stammer out, more feeling than young woman. “Great actually.”
> 
> Noah chuckles, trailing kisses down your neck as you lean back a little, before pulling away…before pulling your shirt over your head.
> 
> He sucks in a breath at the sight of your naked torso.
> 
> You can’t help the headyness in your chest at his reaction, at the way you were affecting him. “Like what you see,” you grin, all brash confidence that threatened to topple over like a house of cards at every turn, at the shift of his body under yours.
> 
> For once, Noah doesn’t have some smartass comment, just reaches his hands to your cheeks and pulls you down flush against him.
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> You kiss him feverishly, your hands finding the hem of his shirt as running yours fingers against the sliver of skin.
> 
> Noah moans into your mouth and you swear you can’t even function at the sound. The entire world is boiled down to you and him, him and you, and building pressure in your belly that threatens to explode.
> 
> “The shirt-,” you stutter out, half out of your mind.
> 
> “Yeah,” he obliges, sitting up and tugging it off.
> 
> And then you’re melting against him, the warmth of his skin against yours. Your breasts flush against his bare chest. Your toes curl up as you sigh, hands clutching at his neck, at his cheek, at the ends of his hair.
> 
> You kiss his jaw, you suck on the skin of his jaw and none of it is enough. Fuck, you want him so bad. You’re so fucking horny. It’s not like you’d been with a lot of people. But it had been over a year since your last sexual encounter.
> 
> And that might explain part of it-
> 
> Noah cups one of your breast with the palm of his hand, and fuck-
> 
> Your mind blanks as you moan his name. “Noah,” you whimper.
> 
> He kisses your collarbone, smiling against your skin.
> 
> “Do you want to-,” he asks, sounding more self assured by the word.
> 
> “Yes, yes,” you eagerly answer, kissing him hungrily. “I thought you’d never ask.”
> 
> Noah laughs breathlessly.
> 
> Then he’s whimpering as you run your fingers under the waistband of his boxers.
> 
> His hand closes around your wrist before you can get further, “condom?”
> 
> “Fuck,” you swear. This was so unsexy of you both. But it wasn’t like you had a reason to buy condoms along with pads and fruit snacks. “I think I have one,” you vaguely remember there being one in your wallet.
> 
> “I really hope you do.”
> 
> “Jerk.”
> 
> With great reluctance, you crawl off him to go look for your purse. You had to stop throwing it wherever and hang it up. It would’ve made it easier to find right now.
> 
> You don’t look back at Noah, even though you can feel his heavy gaze on you. The airs filled with static electricity as you rifle around and find the slim black bag.
> 
> It’s another few minutes of fishing through its contents before you find the thin small envelope that you were pretty sure you’d gotten in health or at planned parenthood at some point. Ava had definitely been there.
> 
> When you turn around, Noah’s sat up in bed, in your bed, in the bed you two share, have shared for months. It’s too dark to make out the expression on his features from this distance, but it’s under his dark eyes that you make your way back to him.
> 
> You push your shorts and underwear down in one go, discarding them by the side of the bed, taking care not to lose the condom (you were going on another target run asap) before you’re once again straddling his waist, feeling Noah already hard under your thigh.
> 
> “I’ve,” he starts as you sit up on your knees, feeling incredibly vulnerable. “I’ve never done this before.”
> 
> “Oh.” You’re off kilter. Does he not want to? It’s fine. You’re just surprised. It’s Noah. He’s tall and funny even if you want to strangle him half the time –he can cook– and he’s so fucking hot when he’s not being adorkable. You’re surprised. “We don’t…have to.”
> 
> He sits up under you. “No. It’s,” Noah blushes, “I want to, it’s just-you should know?”
> 
> “Oh. Okay,” you lean in, kissing him with a tenderness he deserves in spades, “if you’re sure.”
> 
> Noah grasps your hips in his hands, pulling you in, “I’m sure.”
> 
> He kisses you.
> 
> You push him down onto the bed by his shoulders. His eyes are full of trust as he looks up at you, full of love like the moon on a clear night. You carefully open the condom up.
> 
> Noah shimmies his boxers off.
> 
> And because you’re you, you reach down and stroke his cock with your hand.
> 
> He shuts his eyes, moaning your name as he throws his head back into the bed, his back arching.
> 
> You wait a moment for him to still underneath you, before you roll the condom onto his cock, letting your desire carry your through as you fumble a bit. Again, you didn’t exactly have much experience on Noah. You just had some experience.
> 
> You lean down flush against him, kissing his lips, as you guide his cock to the apex of your thighs and part your legs, moaning into his mouth as he enters your soaked entrance. Noah stretches you out, leaving you a trembling mess, faring no better than he currently was under you, as his hips thrust against you and you-fuck!
> 
> It’s a tangle of limbs as you wrap your arms around him, lacing your fingers behind his neck, wanting more, and more as your hips more erratically against his.
> 
> Noah is all kisses and moans and his fingers bruising the skin of your hips as he presses you closer against him.
> 
> You don’t really know or care about anything but the feel of his cock inside you, as he thrusts with fervor, and clutches you near. You just want and want and stars dance across your eyelids as your skin catches fire, the heat in your belly finally boiling over as you fuck him, grinding your hips against his.
> 
> You splutter, reaching your climax while topping the boy you’ve been in love with for what might as well be your whole life. It’s just your strained voice, repeating his name, “Noah,” like it’s an answer to the whole meaning of life bullshit.
> 
> Good.
> 
> Bad.
> 
> It always comes back to him.
> 
> Noah.
> 
> He comes against you a second later, your name a sharp breath on his lips, before he goes as boneless as you feel. You’re on cloud fucking nine.
> 
> It’s a feeling no amount of weed can come close to.
> 
> Exhausted, you get off of him, slumping into a puddle on the bed. Fucking Florida. You were too hot and sweaty to curl under the blankets now.
> 
> “I fucking love you.”
> 
> “Oh,” you snipe back, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, “now that I’ve fucked you you tell me.”
> 
> “Shut up,” Noah manages. “You know what I mean.”
> 
> “Yeah, yeah. Go toss the condom.”
> 
> He sits up slowly, “oh this episode’s my favorite.”
> 
> You’d completely forgotten about Bob’s Burgers reruns playing on the TV.
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> It’s New Year’s Eve and the three of you are eating ice cream on the beach. Only in Florida.
> 
> “And why can’t I go in the water?”
> 
> “Because you don’t have your bathing suit,” Noah tells Jane for the hundredth time.
> 
> “I promise I’ll just stick my feet in.”
> 
> “I’ve heard that one before,” you shake your head.
> 
> She frowns. “I promise!”
> 
> What the heck. It’s not like you were going anywhere else after this. “Okay. But you have to finish your ice cream first.”
> 
> “Wow,” Noah says, throwing his arm around your shoulder and leaning his weight against you, making you stumble in the sand. “What a pushover.”
> 
> “Me!” You reply, offended. “You let her stay home for no reason.”
> 
> The twins exchange glances. “She had chickenpox,” Noah shrugs shamelessly.
> 
> “And I’m the Queen of England.”
> 
> “Korean skincare does miracles.”
> 
> You roll your eyes at him, “shut up.”
> 
> Jane giggles easily as she decides this patch of sand is the one, and sits down, licking her rocky road ice cream happily.
> 
> “Jane,” you ask gently.
> 
> “Yeah?”
> 
> “Do you remember why you’re ten and we’re not?” It had been bugging you, ever since the parent teacher conference. There had been no more nightmares since September, but it bothered you, that she might remember anything. That Jane might not want to tell you. You couldn’t help her if she didn’t tell you.
> 
> She shrugs. “Not really,” with a child’s ability to shrug things off.
> 
> Noah asks the question you’ve been dreading. “Do you remember Redfield?”
> 
> Jane looks at you both, frowning. “Who?”
> 
> Your shoulders sag with relief. You hide it with a bite of your ice cream cone. Jane had a habit of picking up on things.
> 
> “No one important,” Noah brushes off, running a hand through his hair.
> 
> “You guys are being weird,” Jane complains. “Is this about you two being gross together? I saw you holding hands.” She narrows her eyes at you accusingly. “Don’t you remember boys have cooties.” She shakes her head. “Grown ups.”
> 
> “Jane,” Noah squeaks.
> 
> You laugh, covering your mouth with the back of your hand. “Yeah. We thought you should know.” It was better to leave the whole Redfield business behind. She didn’t need that shit weighing her down. “I don’t know. I like your brother a lot for some reason. Ava says it’s trauma induced codependency but she’s Ava so…”
> 
> Jane frowns again, letting the ice cream drip onto the sand as she thinks. “Does that mean I’m getting a sister?”
> 
> It’s your turn to be flabbergasted, as your skin reddens into a ripe tomato. “What!”
> 
> “It’s only fair,” she explains. “If you get my brother then I should get a new sister.”
> 
> “How about a stuffed animal,” you barter.
> 
> “You let me play five Nights at Freddies?”
> 
> “No way Jane,” Noah says, shaking his head. “It’ll give you nightmares.”
> 
> “What about minecraft,” you try. “Just on Fridays though.”
> 
> “Okay. i don’t want my ice cream anymore. I want to go play in the water.”
> 
> You nod, kicking your shoes off. “Okay yeah. Let’s go throw it away. I’m sick of mine too.”
> 
> You toss the ice cream and race Jane into the waves.


End file.
